Spike and the Opposite Six
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Spike winds up in an alternate dimension where the mane six is occupied by a few other And that's not all who have Spike x Big
1. Chapter 1

Spike and the opposite six

chapter 1

hey people, let me present another MLP story from me to you. This one will have our young dragon hero Spike tossed into a parallel universe. A universe where there are obvious changes from his home. This one will include a mane six that are quite the opposite. I got the idea for the members form looking at some great art online, and I just couldn't resist. So just sit back and enjoy yourselves.

Let me just tell you all now that I have not seen the MLP special Equestria Girls. It's not because I chose not to, it's just because I didn't catch it in time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a large tree that also served as the towns library, is where we find a small purple dragon going through a bag he had received that same day from the mare of his dreams.

This dragon was known as Spike, number one assistant to his surrogate sister, Twilight Sparkle. Who happened to be Princess Celestia's student and the element of magic. This young dragon continued to go through his mini bag before finding one to his liking.

He reached down deep enough and pulled out a gem that seemed as big as his claw. The gem was a blue color that made it look similar to a sapphire. Just looking at it was making the baby dragon begin to drool at what it would taste like.

He looked around to make sure Twilight or Owlicious didn't interrupt him and he brought the gem near his mouth before taking a big bite of the mineral.

Spike already had a heavenly look on his face as the flavor of the gem made its way through his mouth. It was by far the best gem he had ever eaten.

Suddenly, he felt something odd with his stomach. He looked down and his eyes widened as a glowing color similar to the gem in his claw began to shine through his stomach. Spike accidentally dropped the gem as he could suddenly feel himself being sucked in by something, but could only feel rushing wind as he took one last look at his his home and saw nothing but darkness.

Spike didn't know where he was or how much time had passed, but all he could see was total darkness until a bright light began to shine through the dark.

He soon felt his body hit the floor and grimaced at the pain it sent through his small body. He carefully opened his eyes and saw he had bumped his knee, probably on the way down. He turned over and pushed himself up and his eyes shrunk in shock at what he was seeing.

He was shocked to see him standing in a well decorated area that seemed to also function as a library. The place had a few red chairs and couch to match with the carpet. The carpet had a blazing sun on it, fairly similar to Princess Celestia's cutie mark.

He also saw a lamp near the chair that seemed to be for reading. He also bookshelves built right into the walls, which was fairly similar to the tree he and Twilight lived in. He began to make his way up the stairs and saw a large bed with red sheets and purple pillows. He walked near it until he saw a small wooden stand near the bedside. On it was a red diary with a lock on it. This book had a similar sun symbol like on the carpet.

The young dragon picked up the diary and saw there wasn't any keys nearby. Luckily he read a book (Thanks to Twilight for recommending he read.) on how to pick a lock. Granted he knew it wasn't a good thing to snoop, but maybe who ever owns this diary would give him some clue to where he is.

He stuck one of his claws in the lock and began to move it around to try and get it opened. He could hear the lock begin to unlock and was just about done, but suddenly saw the diary being surrounded by a green aura before he held on tight to the diary as it was being pulled by someone.

He held on tight as the aura pulled the diary to the pony who had gotten up the stairs. Spike looked into the green eyes of an orange furred unicorn with a red and yellow colored mane and tail. She had a sun cutie mark on her flank. Spike could already feel his body tense up as he recognized this unicorn as Sunset Shimmer, a unicorn he and Twilight faced off against while visiting a different world.

"Spike, what were you doing with my diary?" asked Sunset with a tone that was serious with an edge to it.

Spike seemed too shock to see one of Twilight's old foes to respond and saw Sunset let out a sigh before he felt her diary pulled out of his grip and felt him lowered to the ground. "Spike, I've told you before not to go snooping with other people's belongings. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Sunset looking down at the dragon.

Spike didn't understand why she wasn't showing huge amounts of anger after seeing him, but decided to just answer the question so as to not make her angry. "Um, I'm sorry?" replied a hesitant Spike.

Sunset put her diary in the bedside table's drawer and locked it with a key she kept in her mane. "Well just don't do it again." Sunset turned to Spike and looked down before gasping. "Spike! What happened?"

Spike just gave her a confused look before looking down and noticing the bump he got when he first woke up. "I just fell, that's all." replied Spike.

"Are you sure you're alright? Nothing out of place?" asked a worried sunset looking over the young dragon to make sure there wasn't any permanent damage.

"Yes I'm sure." replied Spike who was really surprised by the unicorns worry over him. She seemed like the kind that would actually enjoy seeing others in pain.

"That's a relief." replied Sunset who was glad Spike wasn't hurt.

Sunset turned towards the stairs and stopped. She turned to Spike who stood there confused. "Aren't you gonna come down for breakfast?"

Spike shook his head to focus and merely nodded. Sunset walked down the steps with the young baby dragon behind her.

The two of them made it to the kitchen where Sunset began to use her magic to grab the supplies needed for breakfast. "Spike, did you remember this time about going to Fleur's to help?" asked Sunset making herself a daisy sandwich.

"Yeah, I remember." lied Spike who had no idea she was referring to.

"Well just make sure you get there soon after you're done eating. Last time you were late she kept going on and on about how she missed you." remarked Sunset who was giggling at the memory.

Spike was surprised. By the sounds of things, this Fleur pony seemed like she really appreciated his help. That itself sounded very familiar to him and Rarity.

He shook himself from his memories and saw Sunset set a plate full of gems in front of him. Just looking at the taste minerals was enough to push all nervousness he had before and merely focused on grabbing gem after gem and tossing them into his opened maw.

Sunset giggled at Spike's eating habits. When it came to gems, he could never resist them, even as a baby.

As soon as he started, the young dragon was already finished with his large plate of gems. He sat their as he let his stomach digest the delicious breakfast.

Sunset wiped her mouth with a napkin and walked over to the other side of the table that Spike was on and stood next to him.

Spike was confused on what Sunset was doing, but suddenly felt a nice, smooth touch on his belly and saw Sunset carefully rubbing it. It felt very comfortable and it seemed to do the job of calming down his aching stomach.

Sunset just smiled at seeing Spike enjoy her rubbing his stomach. Whenever he had a stomach ache, she would usually rub it carefully to ease his ache. Then he would always have the cutest look on his face as it carefully soothed him.

Spike felt his eyes beginning to close, but held them firmly opened before getting off the chair. "Sorry, but I gotta get to Fleur's" 'And figure out where I am.' thought Spike as he reluctantly got out of Sunset's soothing belly rub.

He headed out the door to the home, all the while not noticing Sunset's look on her face. She had a look on her face that made her look like a school girl after seeing her crush.

"I hope Spike likes the surprise I have for him." muttered Sunset as she quickly headed upstairs to get started on the surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike made sure the door was completely closed before turning around and stopping right there. He stared at the supposedly familiar street, except the street and everything else was completely different.

The colors of the houses appeared to be a duller color than before, and that's not counting the grayish shade that seemed to encompass the entire area. The skies themselves seemed to devoid of clouds. But something suddenly caught the corner of Spike's field of vision. He slowly looked up, and was confused and worried to see an eclipse in the sky instead of Celestia's sun.

He swallowed the lump in his throat before carefully walking down the black colored street of what seemed to be Ponyville's opposite.

He suddenly felt a pounding in his head and held it while standing on one knee. it was like a video was being played in his head like a home movie.

He closed his eyes and could see two alicorns hovering over him. One of them was Princess Luna's dark side: Nightmare Moon. While the other seemed just as dark, but differently colored. Her fur was red, and she had a sun cutie mark on her flank. Her mane and tail were flames themselves as they seemed to reach down towards him. She was wearing an orange version of Nightmare Moon's armor, and had purple eyes with narrow pupils.

"Isn't he cute? I can't believe i have such a beautiful son." gushed the red alicorn with giddiness present in her voice.

"I know. And I'm lucky to be this little one's aunt." replied Nightmare Moon.

"And i know the perfect name for him. He shall be known as Spike." replied the red alicorn looking down at him with happiness.

It seemed that the video ended as Spike saw the dark road beneath his feet. He must have really hit his head to be seeing things. Brushing the strange video as a hallucination, Spike continued down the road.

As he walked down the street, his eyes drifted across several figures that seemed to be going about on their usual business. They were both pegasi, but his eyes drifted onto the other side of the street and was shocked to see a griffon and a diamond dog walking by and having small talk by the looks of it.

"What's going on around here?" asked Spike who didn't see the blurred figure coming at him real fast.

Spike heard what sounded like a warning and turned around, only for the figure to crash right into him. Spike felt the air pushed out of him as the figure shook their head from the crash.

They looked down and saw who they crashed into and chuckled a little nervously. "Sorry about that, dude."

Spike was still seeing stars even as the figure grabbed his claw and lifted him back onto his feet. "You gonna be alright?" asked the figure with some worry evident in their voice.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." replied Spike who finally stopped seeing stars long enough for his vision to show him who he was talking to. The figure was taller than him and appeared to be a cross between a lion and an eagle. And it was someone Spike had seen before.

"Gilda?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

hey people, hope you like my latest MLP story. Be prepared to see Spike get paired with females that he hardly ever gets paired with. And you'll be even more shocked to see what I have in store for you and Spike. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Spike and the opposite six

chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike just stood there as he stared into the eyes of the griffon who had casually greeted him like a next neighbor. If there was one thing he learned from seeing Gilda when she came to Ponyville, was that she could be one heck of a bully. Heck, she even made Fluttershy cry, and that's just plain nasty.

Gilda stared at Spike who just stood there as though he was facing a manticore. "Hey Spike, you alright?" asked Gilda who didn't think her crash would surprise him so much.

"G-Gilda? What are you doing here?" asked Spike who felt real nervous at seeing the griffon.

"What am I doing here? I live here Spike." replied Gilda moving her claw to the young dragons forehead. "Did you bump your head or what?"

Spike just chuckled nervously before stepping back away from the griffons claw. "No I'm alright, just thought I'd go out for a walk." replied Spike who slowly maneuvered his way around the griffon.

"Oookay. Maybe we should see if Trixie can see what's wrong with ya." replied Gilda.

"Trixie?" Spike didn't notice he was backing too close to somepony and accidentally bumped into them, causing both to get tangled.

Gilda tried to hold in her giggling and watched as Spike pulled a purple hat off his face. He looked at the hat and saw that it was just like Trixie's.

"Could you get off me now?" Spike turned and saw Trixie's face right up close to his, causing his face to heat up a little as the blue unicorn was able to untangle them both and put her hat back on with her magic.

"Yo Trixie." said Gilda who was able to chuckle silently as the two got themselves untangled.

Trixie saw Gilda and let a beautiful smile grace her face. "Gilda!" Trixie rushed towards the griffon and caused the both of them to fall to the ground.

"Heh, always with the hugs." muttered Gilda from her spot on the ground as she returned the affectionate gesture to her friend.

Spike just scratched his head at seeing Trixie jump into a hug, and with a girl like Gilda no less. She seemed a little too enthusiastic from her usual arrogant self.

Trixie pulled herself and Gilda up and turned towards Spike. "Spike. Let me guess, out to help at Fleur's?" asked Trixie.

"Yeah, I was just on my way there when I bumped into you." replied Spike.

"Spike, you said you were going out for a walk." replied Gilda crushing his chances of making it past them with a lie.

"Well, I was going for a walk, but I then realized I needed to get over there and soon." replied Spike who felt reassured with the quick lie.

"Anyways, I better get over there and fast." replied Spike who turned around and quickly walked along the road leaving the unicorn and griffon where they were.

"Trixie, did Spike seem to be acting strange?" Gilda stared at where Spike was heading too as he would never turn down a greeting. Even if it was to go and help out at Fleur's.

"Yes, especially since he's going the wrong way." replied Trixie who was gonna find out what was going on with the young dragon, and fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike continued down the dark road as he let out a sigh of relief at getting away from that nervous moment. Right now he needed some time to gather his thoughts. All kinds of odd stuff has happened ever since he arrived in this town.

"OK, first, Sunset Shimmer was nice to me and actually showed worry. Next, Gilda lives in this town and is apparently friends with Trixie, who didn't seem to be arrogant here. The weirdest thing is that they've have some bad run ins with Twilight and Rainbow Dash. So why are they treating me like I'm their friend?" there were so many questions to what was going on that made no sense to the little dragon.

"From what I can remember, I was at home, and I found a tasty looking gem, took a bite out of it, then I end up here." it seemed that last sentence finally got the light bulb to light up in his head. "That's it! It must have been that odd gem. If I can figure out what kind it was, maybe I can back home." the young dragon was now excited now that he had a plan of action.

As he started walking down the road with new found confidence in his step, he suddenly stopped as he quickly realized one flaw in his plan.

"How do I find my way around here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed that our dragon was still having trouble finding his way around this odd version of Ponyville as Spike continued to pass different houses still trying to come up with a straight plan.

As he walked by, he failed to notice some of the mares that he passed by stare at him with a gaze on their faces that would seem like the ones he would give to Rarity before they let out a dreamy sigh.

Spike held his chin with one of his claws as he didn't take notice of the lightning zig zag pattern in the sky as it came closer and closer to his figure.

Spike brought his head up as he could hear a sound come closer and closer to him. He turned his head to the sky and his eyes widened in shock as a lightning pattern with two dark clouds trailing it were coming at him at high speeds. He quickly crouched into a ball as the patterns zipped past over him at the last second. He slowly uncurled from his spot and turned around to see the lightning pattern go straight up between the dark clouds as they spiraled together around the pattern.

The young dragon could only stand there and watch, along with other mares that were walking through, as the two clouds formed together at the top of the lightning pattern and watched in awe as lightning bolts could be seen shooting out of the cloud as an extremely large one shot out and zipper through the air as the pattern began to form into what appeared to be a dragon's fang. Add that with the clouds forming around it made it seem like a dark beacon of doom.

Spike was both nervous about the image, yet also impressed as it would could have only been done by experts with impressive skills. He watched as the image faded and three figures zoomed down to the ground before slowing down and landing in front of him. All three of them were pegasi and wore uniforms that looked like darker versions of Rainbow Dash's favorite team.

Two of the pegasi looked like Grey stallions, but the one in the middle seemed to be different as their mouth looked greenish in color. Spike could only wait in anticipation as the leader pulled their mask off and revealed a mare with aquamarine colored fur, a golden mane, and eyes that matched.

The mare looked down at the dragon and let a proud smile onto her face. "So, what did ya think?" asked the mare referring to the image that had already faded from the sky.

Spike finally found his voice and suddenly lost it again as he couldn't find any words to describe the act. It was by far the most amazing pegasi act he had ever seen. Granted it was the only one he's ever seen, but still.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" asked Spike who was curious about this Pegasus.

The Pegasus just rubbed the back of her head with her hoof with a sheepish grin. "I guess it has been a while since we last met. Last time I saw you, you were just a hatchling. Let me introduce myself properly." the mare just took a proud stance as though she was gonna be on the latest poster. "The names Lightning Dust, captain of the Shadowbolts!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, here's another chapter and another shocker for all of you reading this story. I don't have that much to say, except be prepared for a whole lot a of stuff that you will NOT see coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike and the opposite six

chapter 3

well people, hope you like the story so far. Sorry if the characters are a little out of character, but in the world of fiction, it's pretty much a fair game to anyone. Anyways, enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lightning Dust stood there in her pose with a proud smile on her face. She opened her eyes and looked down at the young dragon and saw him scratching the top of his head with his claw.

"Man, I wonder if you'd remember me if I had a gem." chuckled Lightning as she always remembered he had a fondness for gems.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it has been a while." replied Spike who had no idea who this Pegasus was. She bared a familiar appearance to a Pegasus that Rainbow Dash had mentioned when she was at the Wonderbolts Academy. "But maybe talking about what's been going on wouldn't hurt." Spike needed to distract her from his nervous face as he tried to come up with a way out of the conversation.

"Alright, well you probably wouldn't remember since its been years. But it all began when I was just a little filly...

(Flashback)

A young filly Lightning Dust could be seen walking down the blackened path of the town as she was heading to her best friend's house. She had big news that she needed to tell Sunset Shimmer, as in right now.

She finally made it to the large tree that looked like a cross between a tree and a castle. She knocked on the door before waiting a few minutes until the young Sunset Shimmer answered the door.

"Hey there Lightning." said Sunset who smiled at seeing her friend come over.

"Yo Sunset, I've got great news for ya." said Lightning walking inside as she closed the door with her back leg. "You know how I've been training for the upcoming Shadowbolt tryouts?" asked Lightning.

"Yeah, but I thought you had to be older to join?" asked Sunset.

"You do, but when I got there, I showed them my latest trick, and they decided to let me become their apprentice!" exclaimed Lightning in excitement as her wings flew her around in circles due to her excitement.

"Congratulations. I've got some exciting news too. I just became Princess Solar Flare's pupil!" exclaimed Sunset in equal excitement as she joined Lightning in jumping around in excitement at their accomplishments.

Lightning was the first to calm down as she landed next to Sunset with a down expression on her face. "But there's a catch. They want me to go with them to the Everfree Forest to train for a while."

Sunset stopped jumping as she stared at her friend in surprise. "What? For how long?" asked Sunset.

"A few years." replied Lightning who knew they only had this moment to say goodbye to each other for a while.

Sunset looked down as she wouldn't be able to see her friend for years. Lightning saw this and tried to cheer her up. "Don't worry, I'll be back after I'm done training. I promise you that I will be back in a few years." replied Lightning holding her hoof over her chest.

That seemed to help as Sunset put up a smile for her friend before she suddenly remembered something. "Ooh, I almost forgot. I've got someone living with me now." replied Sunset.

"Who?" asked Lightning wanting to hear who it was.

"He's right here." replied Sunset walking over to a crib that layed on the couch. Both unicorn and Pegasus looked down to see a small purple dragon with green spines on his head and a pointed tail, which he was currently suckling on like a binky.

"Isn't he adorable? Princess Solar Flare hatched him from an egg and named him Spike. She let me take care of him to get him adjusted to living with ponies."

"Awesome! Can he breath fire?" asked Lightning who had never seen a baby dragon before.

It seemed young Spike had an idea what the Pegasus wanted and gave his own reply by breathing a small green flame.

Sunset and Lightning were mesmerized by how beautiful the flames looked and stared at Spike as the young dragon seemed to be sleepy if his droopy eyes were any indication.

"Aww, looks like he tired himself out." Sunset reached into the crib and held the baby dragon as she carried him upstairs and layed him down in a basket that had been made just for him.

"So when do you leave?" asked Sunset tucking young Spike in.

"Tomorrow." muttered Lightning who wasn't a fan of saying goodbyes. Especially to her friends.

Young Spike seemed to sense something was wrong and held his tiny claws out in an attempt to get attention. Sunset looked at Spike and saw he began to fidget around in his basket.

"Spike, what's wrong?" Sunset reached in and pulled out Spike, which seemed to give Spike the chance to squirm out of her grasp before he crawled over to Lightning's hoof and held onto it like a child would to a toy.

"Spike, what's wrong?" asked Sunset who was confused why Spike was holding onto Lightning's hoof all of a sudden.

"I'm not one for being able to read minds, but I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that he doesn't want me to go." replied Lightning as she tried to yank her hoof out of the dragon's grip, only for him to hold on tighter.

"Really, but he just met you." said Sunset who seemed intrigued by this info. Perhaps it was instinct that made Spike crawl out an grab onto Lightning's hoof. Maybe he sensed how sad they were, and just reacted.

"Well I can't just change my plans, but maybe this will help." Lightning lifted her hoof up until Spike was hanging upside down and staring her in the eyes. "How bout this little guy, if I promise I'll be back to you too, will you let go of my hoof?"

Spike may have been young and have no knowledge of speaking, but his mind recognized what she was saying, and that made him shake his head in yes. He let go before realizing he was not on the ground. He would have hit the floor, but Lightning was just as fast as her name said and caught him safely with her other hoof.

"Easy there fella. You're not gonna fall." Lightning handed the dragon to Sunset, who tucked Spike into his basket and made sure he was tucked in before seeing Lightning out and waving goodbye.

(Flashback End)

"...and so it was after that day that I began my intense training with the Shadowbolts." finished Lightning Dust.

Spike scratched a part of his head that had suddenly started to itch for some reason. When she was half way through the story he started to feel an itch that seemed odd as it was there, but he didn't feel the need to scratch it. Like it wasn't a normal itch.

It seemed that the more he scratched the spot, he began to feel like he remembered this stuff. It seemed strange, but it was like memories he never had before began to appear in his head. A picture of Twilight looking over him when he was real young popped into his head, before her image was replaced with Sunset's. It suddenly felt like his head was pounding as it felt like the memories themselves were fighting each other.

Lightning Dust noticed young Spike seemed to holding his head. "Spike, are you alright?" asked the worried Pegasus who noticed the pained expression on his face.

Spike felt the pain slowly start to vanish before replying. "Yeah, I'm alright." reassured Spike.

"Ya sure?" Lightning Dust held a hoof to his forehead to see if he had a high temperature.

"Yeah, really. I'm just-" Spike's stomach chose that moment to growl in hunger.

Lightning Dust let out a chuckle at hearing Spike's stomach growl like a Timber Wolf. "Hungry?"

Spike just rubbed the back the back of his head with his claw as he could feel his face begin to blush. He had completely forgotten that he hasn't had anything to eat since eh arrived in this backwards dimension.

"Well it's good thing we're near Cherry's place. Come on." replied Lightning who picked up Spike with one of her hooves and put him on her back. "Hang on." replied Lightning as she instantly shot into the air with the young dragon clinging tightly to her back as the both of them were high above the backwards town of Ponyville.

Spike looked over the Pegasus' side as he saw they were above what appeared to be Apple Acres, except it looked different. He noticed they were beginning to descend and held on tightly until Lightning successfully landed.

"We're here." Spike carefully got off Lightning's back and looked around to see that this as definitely NOT Apple Acres.

The land around them was filled with trees that were smaller and had cherries on each one. He also saw that a small house occupied where the barn used to be. He could also see a different pony on the porch as she waved to them after seeing them land. The pony trotted up to them to reveal a mare with a whitish coat on her body. She had a cherry cutie mark and a pink ribbon around her neck in a knot. Her mane and tail were red like the cherries and were curled. Her hair stood up a little and had a yellow bandanna around it to keep it up. She also had green eyes and a beauty mark on her left cheek.

"Hey Cherry." greeted Lightning to the earth pony.

"Hi there Lightning. And hello to you too Spike." Cherry crouched down to meet Spike in the eye and rubbed her cheek against his, which got a good response from the dragon as his face looked almost like a tomato.

"Easy there Cherry. We both know how you get around Spike." teased Lightning as Cherry pulled her head back with a slight pink on her cheeks. She just turned towards the Pegasus with her own glare, if you could call that one with her blush.

"Oh don't try to play if off. I've seen the way you look at him too." countered Cherry who smirked at seeing the Pegasus try and fail to come up with a comeback.

Spike could feel this wasn't going to end well and just waved his claw around their faces to get their attention. "We came here to grab something to eat." replied Spike saying what they came there for in the first place.

Cherry put a hoof to her face as she felt her face heat up from embarrassment. "Oops, sorry about that." replied Cherry. "Well, then let's get something into ya little Spike." replied Cherry who gladly picked up Spike with her hoof and put her on her back. "My famous cherry pie will do just the trick." Cherry trotted to the house with Lightning behind her, trying to get rid of her blush.

"I don't know what's she's talking about. Sure Spike is small and has a childlike innocence that makes him extremely cute, that and he's real polite, and he's-." Lightning quickly shook her head to try and calm down. "Come on Lightning, don't lose focus." the captain of the Shadowbolts proceeded to follow the earth pony and dragon while finally getting her blush under control.

What the three of them didn't know, was that they were being watched by two different parties.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Trixie and Gilda popped their heads around the corner of one of the cherry trees as they kept a good watch on Spike and Lightning soaring above the clouds. They were trailing them to keep an eye on Spike as the young dragon had been acting suspicious earlier.

"So Trixie, what's the plan?" asked Gilda looking at her unicorn friend.

"Simple. We keep following them and see if Spike acts any differently. If he shows any signs that are different, we tell Sunset, then the princesses." replied Trixie watching as the group of three disappeared into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The view of the small house and the two eavesdroppers could be seen by a crystal ball that sat on a small podium in the throne room of the castle that housed the entire countries rulers.

Two tall ponies, who happened to be alicorns, stepped forward and their figures were revealed by the glow the torches made from the walls of the castle.

The first figure had crimson red fur, red wings, and her mane and tail were flames themselves. She had a sun cutie mark and had orange colored armor and violet eyes with slits. This was Princess Solar Flare.

The second figure was shorter than the first, but was similar. This figure had pitch black fur, black wings, and her mane and tail seemed to waver like the stars and cosmos themselves. She had a crescent moon cutie mark and had blue armor and aquamarine eyes with slits. This was Princess Nightmare Moon.

"It seems young Spike has attracted the attention of your student's friends." replied Nightmare Moon turning towards her sister.

"Well what do you expect? He is of royalty, and my precious son, so it's no wonder they would be interested in him." replied Solar Flare with a tone of pride, and what sounded like strained joy.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" asked Nightmare Moon giving her sister a smug grin.

"Oh be quiet." replied Solar Flare turning back to the view of the small house. "I will admit one thing, he's getting up there in age."

"Do you mean-?" Nightmare Moon got her answer as Solar Flare closed her eyes and nodded before turning back to the crystal ball. The throne room was filled with silence as they continued to watch the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, you see who the real rulers are, and are probably wondering what other stuff I'll add. Well you'll just have to wait and see. See ya next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Spike and the opposite six

chapter 4

hey readers, a big surprise will happen to Spike at the very end of this fic. Also, sorry for the people who were hoping for the sixth member, she'll definitely be introduced in the next chapter. That T promise.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike chewed with enthusiasm as he could see Lightning Dust was ahead of him by one pie. He quickly shoveled the remains of his first one into his mouth and grabbed the final one like a starved coyote.

He saw eating it piece by piece wouldn't give the win, but maybe eating it differently would work. He grabbed the pie tin itself and lifted it to his face and let the pie slide out and into his opened mouth.

"Time!" Cherry stopped the watch as she looked at the pile of pie tins on both sides. After doing the calculations in her head, she walked over to Spike and held up one of his claws. "We have a winner!" cheered Cherry as she stomped her hooves in a form of clapping as Spike gave a smile with his pie covered face.

"Heh, looks like you beat me Spike." replied Lightning who hadn't had a pie eating contest like that in quite a while. "But next time, we'll see who's really the champ."

Spike weakly brought one of his claws up in her direction and replied, "You're on." it was at that moment that Spike closed his eyes while putting his claws on his belly.

"Spike?" Cherry felt a little nervous with Spike suddenly closing his eyes like that, but she heard him began to snore and felt embarrassed with herself at not thinking he would be tired after that ordeal. Who would have guessed a simple visit would turn into an insane pie eating contest?

Cherry picked him up with her hooves and carefully placed him on her back before walking over to a guest room. She gently placed the baby dragon on the bed and made sure he was covered so he wouldn't get cold. She gave a gentle smile to him before gently closing the door.

The earth pony and pegasi headed back to the living room and saw their friends Trixie and Gilda standing there. "Trixie, Gilda." cherry trotted up to the unicorn and gryphon and gave them both a hug that they returned.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Lighting Dust to the two of them.

"Well, we came here because me and Gilda first noticed how odd Spike seemed to acting. We saw you and him fly over here and waited to see if he was acting strange to you two." replied Trixie who felt embarrassed that they had to basically stalk their own friends.

"Oookay, well Spike hasn't really been acting weird from what we've seen. But, it did seem odd how he didn't seem to remember the promise I made to him. But I just brushed that off at simply forgetting it because of the years."

"But doesn't that strike you as odd? Spike always had a keen memory, even when he was a baby." replied Trixie holding her hoof to her chin.

"Yeah, maybe we should send a message to Sunset and the princesses." replied Gilda.

Trixie used her magic to levitate a scroll to her face and used a quill to write down the message. After she was done, she used her magic to send the scroll to the princesses.

Meanwhile, Spike himself was moving around the bed as he was having a strange dream.

(Spike's dream)

Spike opened his eyes and saw that everything looked different. Like everything grew while he shrank. He tried to stand up, but he started to wobble around on his legs. He nearly fell over, but was stopped by a dark blue colored hoof.

"Easy there, little one." Spike looked up and was confused to see Nightmare Moon standing there, and apparently helping him stand up.

Spike looked up as he saw Nightmare Moon smile at him before looking at some other pony that seemed to be behind him. He slowly turned around and saw the same crimson fur alicorn from his vision earlier. She appeared as intimidating as Nightmare Moon, but looked at him with a look in her eyes that assured him that he would not be harmed.

He turned his vision to a figure smaller than the two alicorns that was standing beside the larger one's leg. At closer inspection, it was a little filly, that looked like a younger Sunset Shimmer. She seemed to be shy as her eyes darted between him and the red alicorn.

"A-are you sure I can handle this, princess?" asked the filly Sunset looking at the purple baby dragon.

"Of course, Sunset Shimmer. He may be my son, but with all the meetings, paperwork, and keeping the eclipse at its position everyday, I just don't have enough time to raise him. I want him to be raised in an environment where he will have friends and not feel lonely. That is why I am entrusting him to you, so he can feel comfortable around all the different species of equestria." replied the alicorn.

"But what if he misses you?" asked Sunset.

"Simple. Whenever I have time, I will come by and have some quality time with my son." the red alicorn brought her head down to Spike's face. "Goodbye for now, Spike. I truly wish you could stay with me, but I wouldn't have enough time to raise you. And with your aunt needed with me to help keep the eclipse going, it wouldn't help either to try and have her raise you. Just remember this, I will always be there for you. I love you Spike." the red alicorn rubbed her forehead with his and he surprisingly rubbed back and felt sad to see her and Nightmare Moon walk out of the home and fly into the sky.

His attention was brought to Sunset as she looked at him and brought out a smile on her young face. "Hi there. My name's Sunset Shimmer. I hope we can be good friends."

Spike could see that the dream was beginning to fade and merely walked up to Sunset and held her foot as she smiled at the young dragon. Soon the whole picture faded to black.

(End of dream)

Spike opened his eyes as he felt his head pounding again like last time, but it felt different. At first he began to feel real uncomfortable when he landed in this new world, but now it felt like this world was feeling cozy.

"What's going on with me?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Solar Flare could be seen reading the letter that Trixie had sent her, regarding Spike's personality.

"Hmm, perhaps Spike's birthday party will help me see how my son is acting. In the meantime, you two are welcome to attend as well if you like." Solar Flare turned her slitted pupils to figures in the dark.

"I don't see why not. A party does sound nice." replied the first figure that seemed sweet, yet had a dark undertone.

"Whatever." muttered the second figure whose voice seemed as though they would be anywhere else.

"Excellent. I hope my pupil is doing alright with my son's surprise."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunset Shimmer stood back to admire her work on Spike's surprise while he had been out.

"Spike will just love this. If the princesses attend, maybe they'll here my request. Well, time to get the guests ready." replied Sunset who trotted off to start sending the invites.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

OK people, sorry for the wait, I was working on other stuff. And I'm pretty sure you all understand that I work from one story to another, so it's hard to keep tabs on what I'm working. So I'm sorry for that, but if I stay too focused on one story for way too long, there's a good chance it won't be as good if I don't get some time to think about. Anyways, if you have any questions regarding what's going on, or who will be in the harem, either put it in a review that I can reply back, or a pm. Anyways, see ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike and the opposite six

chapter 5

well people, this chapter I promise you will see the final member of the new mane six. And Spike will get to meet a few people that will be glad to meet him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike tossed and turned in the bed that he was resting in as he felt his body begin to wake up. It took a moment for his eyes to open up before he got up and stretched his arms and legs. That nap was great! It made him feel like a new dragon.

He went to step off the bed, but quickly forgot the bed was a little high for him, and he ended up face planting onto the floorboard. Which alerted everyone downstairs as they quickly ran up the stairs and saw Spike face down. "Spike!"

Trixie used her magic to carefully turn him over while Lightning Dust went to grab the first aid kit just encase. Cherry however, was holding his head while acting like a drama queen.

"Oh Spike, are you alright? Are you bleeding? Did you break anything?" Cherry continued to shoot question after question to the young drake.

"Calm down Cherry. He won't lose his head from something like that. Now falling off a cliff while running from a pack of timberwolves is what could though." replied Gilda with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

"Not funny Gilda." replied Trixie using an examination spell on Spike. "Seems like he'll be fine. Just a little tumble."

"Well then we won't need this." Lightning Dust tossed it out the door without a care in the world and flew over to the others as they all watched Spike sit up and rub his head.

"I hope that doesn't happen everyday." replied the young drake.

"Well we're glad your alright." replied Cherry rubbing her cheek against his, eliciting a bright color from his face.

The other three tried to keep a calm look while feeling annoyed with her being so close to Spike. They would have said something to break up this moment, but it seemed that fate was on their side as Spike stood up from Cherry's grasp and burped up a scroll. Gilda grabbed it while Spike sat back down next to Cherry.

"Seems like Sunset's got something going on." replied Gilda showing all of them the letter. Apparently Sunset needed to show them all something important.

'That was fast.' was the collective thought that went through the females as they were already aware of what she had been doing. It was Spike's birthday, and Sunset wanted to keep it a surprise. It seemed being the princess's apprentice really meant something if she could get a party together in a short amount of time.

"Well, best not keep Shimmer waiting too long." replied Lightning Dust already eager to head out.

"Just hold on Lightning Dust." replied Trixie using her magic to levitate Spike and put him on her back. "There. Now we can go." replied Trixie who felt warm inside at having Spike on her back. She could tell the others were jealous and gave herself a pat on the back for the move.

The group of ponies plus one dragon made their way out the house and took the main road of the town to the surprise for Spike.

While they were walking, Spike noticed from Trixie's back the town itself seemed to be deserted for some reason. This was yet another odd thing that he noticed. But for some reason, the seemingly ghost town-like feel and them going the house made him feel excited for some unknown reason.

The group soon saw the house that seemed to have the lights off. "Alright Spike, close your eyes, and don't open them until we say you can." replied Gilda who flew to the door and opened it for them all.

"OK." replied Spike who reluctantly covered his eyes and could only listen to the noises of the door being shut and could only hear the sound of their hoofs and claws as they made their way into the house.

"OK Spike, you can open them now." replied Trixie as Spike opened his eyes and would be giving a confused look if the place wasn't so dark. Not a second later, the lights instantly came on and Sunset popped out, along with several species that occupied the town, such as diamond dogs, griffons, a few dragons, ponies of course, and even a few hydras were there as well. "Surprise!" came the unanimous yell of everyone as a banner rolled out that said 'Happy Birthday Spike.'

Spike got off Trixie's back and couldn't control his excitement as he jumped in excitement, but felt himself being pulled to Sunset who gave him a hug. "Happy Birthday Spike. I hope you liked the surprise I made for you." replied Sunset setting Spike down.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" replied Spike who gave Sunset a hug, and didn't notice the red on her muzzle as he let go. He raced over to the other four and gave each of them a hug as he still didn't take notice of the blush each one donned because of his hug.

"What? No hug for me?" asked a soothing voice that made Spike turn around and was stunned by what he was seeing. It was a tall unicorn that looked similar to Princess Luna, but with a different coat and mane. Her coat was white like snow, she had a pink mane and tail, her eyes were light purple in color, and her cutie mark was the three fleur-de-lis.

Spike looked the unicorn in the eyes and unconsciously ran up and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. "I didn't see you earlier and thought something was wrong. I guess the others were keeping you busy so you wouldn't see your surprise." commented Fleur to the young dragon.

Spike was amazed by how much this unicorn was similar to Rarity. But for some reason, it was like a part of him was saying that this unicorn easily outclassed Rarity, which was strange for him to think that. Even though he had never met this unicorn before, he let her name slip out. "Fleur."

"Guess you do remember me." joked Fleur who rubbed Spike on his head before taking her hoof off and seeing Sunset walk over. "Hello Sunset, nice job." replied Fleur gesturing to the party.

"Thank you. Spike, it's time for you to open your presents." replied Sunset who enjoyed Spike smiling in excitement and lead him to the table that held the cake and presents.

For the next minutes, Spike got numerous gifts that were amazing and stuff that you would normally get in Ponyville. From amazing armor and weaponry that would make King Sombra scared, to humongous Gems that made Spike so excited to eat them that Sunset had to hold him back from gobbling them right there. The really great thing he enjoyed so far was that he hadn't felt greedy from receiving this many gifts during his last birthday. He didn't grow huge and go on a rampage.

As Spike was enjoying a piece cake like the rest of the guests, a pair of princesses made their way through the opened doorway, which went unnoticed by the party goers. Immediately, the music stopped and everyone noticed the princesses, before bowing their heads in a sign of respect.

Spike was confused on why the music stopped and it suddenly got quiet, but he got his answer from looking up from his plate and noticing two alicorns that looked similar to each other. Even though he had never seen these two before, he suddenly felt excited and full of energy as he leap from the table and ran up to the orange furred alicorn that was the taller of the two. "Mom!"

Solar Flare looked down with a gentle smile on her face as her son hugged her leg. "It's good to see you too, son." replied Solar Flare who covered Spike in a red aura that signified her magic and brought him to her muzzle and rubbed her cheek against his.

Spike felt both confused yet peaceful at the same time. Confused because he had been hatched and raised by Twilight and saw her as a sister, and never called her mom. But he felt as though these two alicorns were really close to him and felt peace at both their presence.

He looked over at Nightmare Moon and hopped off from Solar Flare and latched onto her leg next. "Hi there, Auntie." replied Spike.

"Hell to you too, my young nephew. Me and your mother thought it would be a good gift if we both came down to see you." replied Nightmare Moon who rubbed the spine son Spike's head with a gentle care that he liked.

Solar Flare looked at her student and her friends who smiled at the touching moment. "I'm glad Sunset Shimmer, that you and your friends have watched over my son. Thank you." replied Solar Flare.

"It's no trouble. Really it was our pleasure." replied Trixie with a blush on her face.

"Well then, I say it's time we continue this wonderful festivity." replied Nightmare Moon as everyone cheered in agreement and the party was back on track. It was during the dancing portion that Spike found himself at the center of attention of the six females that he met. Every time he was near one, another would bring him close to her. It brought a chuckle out of him a their childish antics. Maybe being in this realm wouldn't be so bad after all.

What the party goers didn't know due to the excitement and excess music, was a tall figure in front of six figures smaller than him.

"Remember, strike with precision and strength. If this goes smoothly, we'll have control over this entire land." chuckled the tallest figure who gazed at the tree-like house with red eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I know its been awhile since I last updated this, but I've been working on a new story as you can see. And as usual, I jump form updating one story to the other. I know its annoying, but that's how it is. Anyways, don't forget to check out my latest story and keep reading. See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike and the opposite six

chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Ponyville)

Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, continued to pace the floor of her home as she waited for her friends to arrive. She soon stopped her pacing as someone knocked on her door. She ran to the door and flung it open to reveal her five friends. "Good, you're all here. Please come in." replied Twilight with an urgent tone to her voice.

"What's the rush sugarcube?" asked Applejack seeing Twilight seem nervous.

"Yeah Twilight, why did ya call all of us here for?" asked Rainbow Dash keeping herself in the air above her friends.

"I called you all here because it's something urgent. I think Spike's gone missing." replied Twilight who saw all her friends were shocked by the news. "I came to this conclusion after I got home and Spike wasn't here. I searched everywhere, but all I could find was this bag full of gems." Twilight levitated said bag with her magic and caused Rarity to gasp.

"That's the bag I gave Spike after he helped me." replied Rarity pointing at the bag with her hoof.

"What's so important about a bag?" asked Rainbow Dash not seeing the big deal.

"I found a strange looking gem near the bag that had a bite taken out of it. Does this look familiar, Rarity?" asked Twilight bringing the gem up for her friends to see.

"I found that gem near a rocky hill just outside of town. I thought darling Spike would love it, so I tossed it with the rest of gems that I was going to give him." replied Rarity.

"Again, what does this have to do with Spike being gone?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Well, I did some searching, and I may have found something, but it doesn't look good." Twilight levitated a red leather book over and opened it to the right page before showing it to her friends. The page had what appeared to be the same gem. "I found that this kind of gem is extremely rare, and very unpredictable. But there have been some cases of this gem somehow having the power to open portals to other worlds." replied Twilight shocking her friends.

"So what ya'll are tryin to say is..." started Applejack before Pinkie took over.

"Spike's disappeared into an unknown world?!" exclaimed Pinkie getting right in Twilight's face.

"Uh, yeah." Twilight carefully pushed her friends face away before turning to all of them. "If that's the case, then we'll have to try and open a portal and hope it leads to where Spike is." replied Twilight feeling down about where her surrogate little brother was.

"Don't worry sugarcube. We'll find the little guy in no time flat." replied Applejack with confidence.

"Yeah, we'll find him in no time flat with me helping." replied Rainbow Dash with a confident grin.

"Yeah! We'll save Spike and I'll get to throw a welcome back home party when we get back!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie bouncing with excitement.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." replied Fluttershy trying to stay positive.

"There's no way I'm letting sweet little Spikey-Wikey lost in an unknown universe. We will bring him back." replied Rarity with conviction in her voice.

Twilight smiled at her friends attitudes towards saving Spike. "Thank you all. With all of us working to find him, he'll be back home in no time." replied Twilight.

All of them put their hooves in the center of them and raised them up with determination laced in their eyes. They immediately got to work on how to travel to the dimension. Rarity and Twilight were looking through books for any other pieces of info regarding the gem. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy headed out to gather the supplies they needed. Applejack and Pinkie Pie were the only ones left and decided to take a close look at the gem to see if they found anything.

'Don't worry Spike, we're coming.' thought Twilight as she kept her gaze on the book in hopes of finding a way to where he was, and soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright, you all know what to do, right?" commanded the tall figure.

"Yes." the six others replied in unison.

"Good. Now Pinkie, you go first, then we'll begin." replied the figure as one of the smaller ones stepped forward and gave a salute with their hoof before running to the side of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike laughed at the joke Lightning just told everyone as he was sitting at the main table with the six girls, and two princesses as they enjoyed the music and drinks.

Solar Flare stopped her laughing as she felt something. Being one of the countries rulers had a lot of good perks. One of them was being able to sense the magical energy of other creatures in a large radius. She sensed several signatures, but they were outside the house, and one of them seemed to be circling the house. There was only group that matched the signatures and number.

Solar Flare stood up and turned to her sister. "Nightmare, we have a problem." replied Solar Flare.

Nightmare Moon looked at her sister with confusion, but nodded and stood up next to her sister. She turned to the group and gave them a bow of her head. "I'm sorry, but we must take leave a once." replied Nightmare Moon.

Spike seemed sad about that and scooted out form his chair and stood near his mother's leg. "But mom, you two just got here." Spike didn't want to see his mom and aunt leave already.

"I'm sorry Spike, but we need to go and take care of the problem." replied his mother who truly didn't want to leave.

"No need to stand up on my behalf." the music suddenly stopped as the party goers, Spike, the girls, and the princess turned towards a pink cloud that dissipated to reveal a tall figure that seemed to be composed out of numerous animal parts.

"Discord?" Spike was surprised the spirit of chaos there. Then again, it wouldn't be a surprise if he was there to pull some prank. Something everyone should keep an eye open when the spirit of disharmony is in the room. For reason though, he felt himself getting angry at seeing him there, and the pounding in his head wasn't helping matters.

"Discord. You dare show your face on my son's birthday?" Solar Flare cursed herself at not seeing something like this happening. Causing ruckus on a day where people should be happy is definitely something Discord took pride in. She turned her to sister while keeping a calculative look on Discord. "Nightmare, summon the guards and tell them to get here, NOW!" Solar Flare turned to her son and saw he that he seemed to be confused and angry at the same time. She would definitely make Discord pay for causing her son to feel like this.

"Don't worry Solar Flare, I just thought it would be nice if we made young Spike's birthday even more memorable." Discord held a look on his face that showed that he was not joking. He snapped his eagle fingers and the wall behind exploded and caused numerous debris to head straight for the party goers. Luckily, Trixie and Nightmare Moon had conjured up a blue shield that kept any shrapnel from hitting the civilians.

Spike and the girls covered their eyes as the explosion caused a dust cloud to snake its way in. Gilda and Lightning angled themselves and flapped their wings, causing the dust to get easily blown away from them to see that the guests had taken the opportunity to flee the half way destroyed tree home. All of them, including the princesses looked and saw five figures through the smoke. Spike's mouth opened by itself as the ones he was looking at bore nearly exact resemblances with his friends of ponyville.

The first one was an earth pony with an orange coat of fur, blonde colored mane and tail with the tail being tied near the end, and the pony themselves was wearing a black coat that draped over their back and had a lasso attached to the same colored belt they had. The final touch up was the black fedora hat that was on their hat that bore a resemblance to a green-haired maniac from an alternate universe. (cough*Hazama*cough). "Applejack." whispered a shocked Spike before turning to the others.

The second one was a Pegasus, but was not flying. This Pegasus was instead riding on the back of a manticore that had chains in its mouth as a to keep it in line. The Pegasus herself had purple venom colored mane and tail, with a more tanned coat. "Fluttershy."

The third was a Pegasus as well and took the liberty of staying in the air. She had a darker blue colored coat, with her mane and tail having colors similar to the rainbow, but much darker, and in a flame-like fashion. "Rainbow Dash."

The fourth was a unicorn that wore glasses, and was sporting some dark colored armor that covered her body. Numerous spots on the armor had a spike protruding from it, such as the back, the front of the legs, and the back part of the neck that the armor covered. Her mane and tail appeared to be the same purple he had grown accustomed to after so many trips to carousel boutique, which made him nervous as he saw the unicorns coat was white like his crush's, except it appeared to be dirty, as though the unicorn couldn't care less for how she looked. "Rarity." Spike felt shocked by how his crush looked at the moment, but the last figure truly made his breath get taken away.

The fifth figure was a unicorn, and had the most oddest design out of the rest. It appeared to be the Twilight he knew all too well, similar mane and tail, but her colors all looked like they were inverted. (It would be easier if you open a picture of Twilight in paint and inverted her colors there) "Twilight." Spike felt tears on his cheeks as he saw his friends. They may have appeared to be similar to his friends, but he felt anger coursing through his being at seeing them. As though a small part of him wanted to break out and have what felt like vengeance on them. Which caused the headache he had to really start to hurt.

"Oh, looks like I missed the party." this new voice sounded familiar as well to Spike and caused him to look at the side of the hole that was made and saw a sixth pony make their way into the almost destroyed home. This pony appeared to be all pink, but a darker shade. She appeared to be the last of Spike's friends, but her mane and tail were hanging straight down, as though the joy had been sucked out of them.

Discord let a maniacal grin on his face as he faced the two princesses. "I think it's time we let the children play." the mismatched creature snapped his fingers and the copies of his friends soon charged at the six females that he slowly had accepted as friends.

Applejack charged at Cherry and used her back-legs to push her a little into the air, before she raised her front hooves and brought them down on Cherry. She had easily seen the simple attack come at her and sidestepped to the right. But her eyes widened in shocked as Applejack's hooves impacted against the ground, which soon begin to rise up into jagged pieces where she slammed her hooves onto. Cherry saw that was close and made a mental note to stay away from her front hooves.

"Why don't ya just be a good little pony and take your end like a warrior!" Applejack charged again in an attempt to crush her with the earth ponies strength and weight. Cherry merely used that against the earth pony and jumped up above the pony, which caused Applejack to keep running and ran right into a bookcase. Cherry looked back with a confident grin on her muzzle before checking her hair.

"I prefer to look my best for my wedding one day." Cherry took a small glance at Spike and kept her head focused on Applejack to keep her blush hidden. "Time for round two." Cherry charged forward as Applejack got her bearings back and charged as well.

Gilda dodged the strike the manticore tried to deliver and used her eagle claws to scratch at the beast. It made a few scratch marks on its cheek, which got the beast furious. Fluttershy tugged on the chain and the beast got on all fours and tried to hit the griffin with its scorpion tail. Luckily, Gilda saw it in time and was able to breeze past it and flew at the pony that sat on the creature like it was a ride at a fair. She would have made it, but the manticore wasn't finished as it rose up and blocked Gilda from attacking its master.

"Oh my. Seems like my pet is hungry. It would be wise if you gave up and became his meal." Fluttershy had said this all with an emotionless face, but the aura behind those words made Gilda nervous a little as this Pegasus would make it seem like she didn't care, yet still give you the feeling as though she could strike you down with ease.

"Sorry, but being eaten isn't on my schedule for today." Gilda dodged another strike from the manticore before charging at the beast and pony duo for another attack.

Trixie was currently running from the insane, pink pony as she chased after her with a large cannon that she had pulled form out of nowhere.

"This is fun! Hope your ready for my surprise!" exclaimed Pinkie whose excitement for this fight wasn't contained at all.

Trixie didn't have time to ask her what she meant, but she quickly got what the insane pony meant as she noticed a patch of ground that seemed to have recently dug up. Not trusting the looks of things, she was able to grab a pebble while she continued to run and tossed the small stone onto the section of dirt. The effect was instantaneous as the mound of dirt exploded.

"Oh, you found one of by traps. Oh well, it's not like you'll have to worry about them." replied Pinkie as she took aim with her cannon even as they ran and pulled the cord and sent a cannonball at the unicorn.

Trixie didn't have time to put up a high level barrier and quickly conjured up one to take at least half the blast. The result was the cannonball hitting the shield, and easily destroying it as the explosion was worse than she thought and sent her crashing outside the home.

"That was fun!" exclaimed the pony as she ran outside with her cannon at the ready.

Lightning and Rainbow were currently trying to out match the other in speed as they took to the airs outside the half way demolished home.

"Come on Rainbow, we both know this will be like last time." replied Lightning who ducked form Rainbow Dash trying to grab her with her hooves.

"Shut it! I'm the fastest in all of Equestria, and you were the one holding me back when we were fillies!" exclaimed Rainbow pointing her hoof at Lightning.

"If you won't listen to reason, then listen to this." Lightning shot at Rainbow and caused the both of them to crash into a separate cottage. Soon a sphere of both Rainbow and Lightning bolts could be seen swirling around each other as it shot into the air.

Fleur easily dodged the charge that Rarity threw at her and chuckled at the unicorn as her armor was stuck in the wall now. "Have you had enough?" Fleur already new the answer, but making the unicorn irritated brought amusement to her.

"Never! You think you're better than me, just because you focus on looking like a model. Well, I'm gonna fix that!" Rarity used her magic to pick up a cylinder attached to her armor, which extended into a battle ax. Using her magic, she sent the deadly weapon at the model. Fleur just stood her ground and waited for the right moment before easily twisting her head and letting the weapon careen past her. She opened her eyes to a shocked Rarity. "Being a model has its perks. Like this." Fleur used her magic on herself and jumped at Rarity before landing on her front hooves and pivoting from them to twist her body and hitting Rarity in the face with her back hooves. This sent the armor clad unicorn crashing upstairs with her head sticking out from the hole she made.

Sunset used her magic to send a cloud of books at Twilight, who retaliated by projecting a shield and grinning at the attack. "Is that all you have? How sad." Twilight focused her magic to grab to a piece of the wall that had fallen and chucked it at the student. Sunset used the same shield to block the attack before charging at the unicorn with her magic focused in her horn. Twilight grinned and did the same and the two soon met as a bright flash of green and red lights soon obscured where the two unicorn were.

Discord smiled at the princesses attempt at attacking him. If they tried to throw something at him, he'd just teleport out of the way. If they tried to hit with magic infused shots, he'd simply project a shield to take the hits. He glanced to where the females were fighting and frowned at seeing his minions get their buts kicked. He grinned and snapped his fingers at each pair of fighting females. Time to turn the tables.

Cherry was prepared to charge at Applejack, but soon the lasso on her belt suddenly detach itself from the earth pony and shot at her like a serpent. It was too fast for her to dodge and soon found her legs tied together.

Trixie grinned at her supposed victory over the insane pony. She had successfully plugged up the cannon with a sphere she had made out of books from the remains of the library from around her. She was about to tie the pony up, but soon heard a strange sound and looked up, only for her eyes to widen as a cage descended upon her and quickly closed up around her.

Lightning grinned at seeing Rainbow exhausted. At this rate, she would be able to outlast the pegasi at this game of tag. She would have gone ahead with a charge, but suddenly felt a cold metal touch from her wings. She turned her head and gasped as a metal brace had been put on her wings and caused her to start falling to the ground. Luckily they had unknowingly stayed close to the library and the fall was not death defining, but still painful when she landed.

Fleur was enjoying this supposed fight as she easily dodged any weapon or charge that Rarity attempted at her. But her smile was soon wiped from her face as a small cannon popped out of Rarity's armor and shot a metal sphere, which soon opened to reveal a net that soon entangled her. It was even worse as the net was lined with a special alloy that neutralized magic for the captured.

Gilda had successfully taken down the manticore. It was only a matter of time before the scratch marks and blood loss caused it to fall unconscious. She made a dive for the ringmaster behind the beast, but soon found her limbs and wings were caught in chains that had been placed around the ceiling and ground as a way to tangle her up without her knowing.

Sunset tried in vain to keep the shield up with all her will, but soon found it wasn't enough as Twilight busted through the shield and at the same wrapped Sunset in a cocoon of magic that left her head the only thing now covered.

Discord smiled at the turn of battle and turned to his opponents and gathered two orbs of dark energy that sparked at the slightest touch. He was able to teleport above both of them let the orbs drop from his palms and land on the princesses back. The orbs soon expanded and swallowed the two princesses up and surrounded them in a barrier where you could still see them. Both of them thrashed around inside both spheres as the energy caused them large amounts of pain.

Spike was gobsmacked at what he was seeing. His supposed mom and aunt were trapped along with his friends. He began to panic as he felt all kinds of emotions flood in him. Confusion, panic, anger, fear, and sadness. This seemed to be too much for the baby dragon as he let his body drop and his body soon felt into a state of unconsciousness.

(Spike's mindscape)

Spike opened his eyes and soon stood up in shock and stopped as he saw that everywhere looked there was nothing. As though someone painted the entire world around him completely white. His eyes looked everywhere until they stopped to a shadowy figure that stood before Spike. He took a step back as the figure seemed to radiate a dark aura around him.

"Who-who are you?" asked a stuttering Spike pointing to the individual.

The figure looked down on him and merely gave him a grin that showed the sharp teeth he had. "Who I am is of no important at the moment. All you must know is that I can help you." Spike was about to ask, but the figure held up his hand, which was actually a claw similar to his. "The help I'm referring to is the ability to give to you, so that you may save your family and friends."

Spike was surprised that this guy who he had never met was willing to give him power to save them. Before he could accept, the figure held up his finger.

"But, there is a catch. I'd explain it to you, but times running out for your friends, so I suggest you take the deal now." replied the figure.

Spike looked at his claws as he pondered the choice. He wanted to save his friends and family, even if he was still confused about everything. So he clenched his claws before turning to the figure with determination. "It's a deal." Spike held out his claw.

The figure grinned before shaking Spike's hand as a dark tendril slithered onto Spike's arm and soon began to spread across his very being. Spike didn't seem to react to the tendril. In fact, it actually felt soothing to the baby dragon. Soon he was covered in a sphere of darkness that disappeared. The figure grinned and sat cross-legged as he waited.

(Library home)

Spike's body soon began to stir before the young dragon's eyes opened. He saw that he was on the floor and reached up to the table's edge and pulled himself up. His eyes widened at seeing his friends and family, but they soon narrowed in anger as the dark energy from his mindscape soon began to seep out of his body like waves. This sudden action went unnoticed by everyone there as they all began to turn toward Spike and their eyes widened as the young dragon was soon wrapped in a cocoon of dark aura that made Discord and his minions nervous.

The cocoon soon dispersed to reveal large figure busted through the ceiling of the library, furthering the destruction the home had taken that day. The figure appeared to have black armor all over their body. They had long red wings that stretched form their back and had what appeared to be a cannon below the wings. (Imagine Imperialdramon, but having purple skin where the blue skin shows.)

"Whoa, that's..." started Lightning from her position on the ground.

"Spike?" asked Sunset staring at the new creature.

Discord was shocked by the sudden transformation of young Spike. He went from a baby dragon to this creature that was completely unknown. He quickly became scared as the creature turned towards him and he quickly ordered his minions. "All of you, attack!" Discord would regret that action as his six minions charged.

Spike in his new form merely looked at the six ponies as they tried to harm him. Pinkie and Applejack were trying to harm him with the cannon and tried pulling him with her lasso.

"Fall down already!" exclaimed Applejack who's efforts were doing nothing.

"I've got him." Pinkie aimed her cannon at his head and fired. The cannonball made a direct hit and gave Pinkie a smile on her face, which soon slid off as his head didn't have a scratch on it. He merely brought his large claw up before brushing them away and sending them colliding against each other and falling to the floor.

Rarity and Rainbow tried crashing into him with their strength and armor.

"This large fellow won't fall!" exclaimed Rarity in frustration as her armor didn't seem to even tickle the behemoth.

"Hit harder!" exclaimed Rainbow who charged at his head, and was easily swatted away and joined the pile of Applejack and Pinkie. Spike looked down and sent Rarity into the pile with a flick of his tail.

Spike turned to the last two and felt a grin coming on as they both stared at him with fear. Twilight's eyes widened as he brought his claw to the side to send them flying. Before that could happen, Fluttershy made a meekly cry of, "Mommy." before she and Twilight were sent into the pile.

Discord finally knew he was beaten. He snapped his finger an brought the six ponies to him and teleported them out of there as as quick as possible.

The disappearance of Discord and his minions canceled the magic that was used to trap Solar Flare and the others as they all stood back up from their restraints. They soon saw that Spike in his new form seemed to be growing anxious and was starting to leave the wreckage of the home. "We must stop him. The sudden transformation could cause him to go out of control if he gets out. Everyone, try and reach Spike." commanded Solar Flare.

Soon the six females, plus princesses surrounded the large Spike who growled at them. "Spike, it's me. Sunset. You have to clam down." Replied Sunset trying to reach the young dragon.

Spike stare down at Sunset as she walked next to him and placed her hoof on his claw. Spike was confused by the gesture and was even more confused as he felt more hooves and a claw as all the females tried soothing him. His large red eyes scanned over all the females and for some reason, he felt safe an secure.

Solar Flare and Nightmare Moon stood in front of Spike and waited til his head was lowered a little before gentle caressing his cheeks with their long manes. It sent a wonderful feeling through the dragon as he layed down and relaxed into the embrace and closed his red eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, hopefully this chapter was satisfying to you all. If you have any questions or concerns regarding this fic, please feel free to send me a pm. Also, the idea for the mane six new designs in this different universe came from my good friend Element-Overlord, who also suggested Spike's new form to be Imperialdramon. So don't forget to give him a thanks as well. See ya next time.


End file.
